


Guess Who

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Ficlet Collection, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A practice in flash fic featuring multiple pairings from the DMC franchise (and maybe DmC, too. Who knows?)--detailed summaries at beginning of each "chapter".





	Guess Who

Nero’s thighs quiver where they rest on either side of Vergil’s hips. 

“Come on, old man. I ain’t got all day,” he says, but it’s empty bravado. He knows Vergil is in control here, he always is, but he wants to pretend if only for a brief second.

Vergil levels him with a steady look despite the slightest hint of color on his cheeks. “I believe you said ‘loser calls the shots’.” Spreading Nero’s legs farther apart, Vergil inches closer to his desired target.

The underwear Nero wears are definitely men’s, but the rich cotton and effeminate cut make it seem otherwise. They’re expensive, unnecessarily so, and honestly Nero had sworn never to wear them the moment his father cheekily gifted them to him out of the blue. He should have known there was an ulterior motive to it.

“That’s ‘cause Dante said you could drink me under the table! I was expecting to lose, not you.”

“Serves you right for believing him.”

“I mean, there’s lightweight – and then there’s _you_. You’d think demonic metabolism would do something for the cause, but I guess not.”

Vergil sighs. “Just let it go.”

“Nope. Not when I’m laying here in panties for you to get your rocks off.”

With little warning, Vergil reaches over and gently rubs Nero’s cockhead from where it peeks beyond the band of the light blue fabric. His thumb presses underneath it, fingers wrapping around it for an agonizingly slow stroke.

Nero moans, unashamed as it echoes off the walls of Dante’s office.

“I’m not the only one getting off,” Vergil says, letting go of Nero’s cock in favor of grabbing his own.

Nero watches him silently jerk off between his legs, gloves only preventing a smooth glide until copious amounts of precum begins to bead at the swollen tip. It’s embarrassingly erotic, how his own cock throbs in response at the idea that _Vergil_, of all people, can get himself off to _Nero_. It makes him feel powerful.

“You, uh, want me to say something? I dunno. Master?” Vergil glares at him but doesn’t ease the pace of his hand. “How ‘bout daddy? Papa?”

The last one gets a hiss out of Vergil, a pathetic one that rattles his body enough to alert Nero that he’s struck something untouchable deep within him. He sees Vergil’s fingers squeeze hard enough to be painful, eyes fluttering shut with debauched pleasure.

Nero laughs, counting it as a small victory. He reaches for Vergil’s arm and pulls him closer, mouth parting in awe as his father moves to kneel over him, furiously jerking his cock and making sure he’s rubbing the cockhead hard against the fabric of Nero’s underwear stretched tight over his own junk.

“You gonna put that inside of me or are you just gonna blow your load on these panties?” Nero leans up enough kiss Vergil’s mouth, riding the high of confidence the situation is loaning him. “Because I’m hungry, papa. And I could really use some milk.”


End file.
